


Встреча двух миров

by Paula_Dark



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Language, Out of Character, Parody, нецензурная лексика, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:В темной-темной подворотни встретились однажды два мира: ангел и... Гопник.Посвящение:Для Bagira13131И всем моим читателям и тем, кому не лень оставить отзыв ^w ^Примечания автора:Идея так мгновенно пришла в голову, что будь бы у нее глаза я бы сказала что это была искра-буря-безумие.Это перевод польской сценки КВН, а точнее - сценария.
Kudos: 1





	Встреча двух миров

В темной подворотне всякое случиться может. Там напасть на вас могут или чего еще похуже. Но что делать, если ты сам иногда являешься угрозой в той самой подворотне? Правильно, вести себя естественно. Так же и вел себя местный гопник, Сиэль "Господин" Фантомхайв. Пока не разразились небеса и не пришел посланник Божий. Но давайте взглянем на это поближе.

\- Дарова, Алоэ, слуш, я поступил. - Молодой парень, одетый в спортивный костюм, разговаривал по телефону, неэлегантно прислонившись к стене. - Как куда, в академию искусств! Помнишь, деда мой говорил что у них в молодости фигуру себе резьбили, а не качали? Во, вот и я, думал, попробую, вдруг че выйдет... Ну знаешь, бицепс, трицепс, все дела. - Наступила короткая заминка и по безлюдной аллейке вновь полился голос гопника.

\- Ну, так слушай до конца, че ты как лох... Я туда пришел, а там мент учится, прикинь... Да ты че, я махал идти туда, в жопу мусоров. Обойдусь по старинке, залом. Может, движуху какую устрою, ко мне тут недавно пацанчик один подходил, выебывался... Ну да, точно, ты же на дискотеку ходил. И че там, как там? Зацепил цыпочку? Да ты че... И телефончик у нее взял?! Ваще красава. А какой?... О, с кверти-клавой? Ну, толкнешь на базаре и на ящик пива стыкнет, гы-гы.

Вдруг небеса разразились ярчайшим светом, из ниоткуда полилась музыка, и сзади к парню подошел высокий мужчина в белых одеяниях и с черными волосами. Парень посмотрел на это и встрепенулся.

\- Эй, Алоэ, погодь на секунду. Ко мне подошел какой-то извращенец... Кто он? Ну, судя по одежке - больной ублюдок.

\- Не видишь пред очами своими Ангела ли? - Мужчина произнес это приятным, мелодичным голосом с важным видом на лице.

\- Во прикол. Он сказал, что он Ангелина, или что-то в этом роде. Трансвестит чтоле? - Голубые глаза внимательно смотрели на мужчину с некоей опаской.

\- Явился я глаголить абсолют! - Ангел был недоволен что его не восприняли всерьез и попытался еще раз оказать впечатление на гопнике.

\- Еще говорит что у него водка с собой, чувак! - Сиэль стал посматривать на мужчину, прикидывая где у него спрятана бутылка. - Слуш, Алоэ, я тебе потом наберу... Ага, пока, потом расскажу. - Парень сбросил вызов и спрятал телефон в карман. Потом посмотрел на ангела, сощурив глаза. 

\- Слыш, ты, тебе че надо, а?

\- Тебе нужно уйти... - начал было ангел, но гопник Фантомхайв погрозил ему пальцем.

\- Не охуел ты выгонять меня из моей территории? - Он стал закатывать рукава. - Сча я тебя проучу.

\- ... Уйти из жизни в грехе. - Завершил ангел, поражаясь его бестактности. - И ступить на путь истинный.

Сказать что Сиэль был удивлен это то же самое, что ничего не сказать. Он смотрел на ангела, будто тот заговорил об геометрии и физике и был явно растерян.

\- Господин сказал мне предупредить людей перед их концом. - С важным лицом произнес ангел, предположив что гопник наконец-то проникся ситуацией, но Фантомхайв махнул на него рукой.

\- Бред, я ничего такого не говорил.

\- Отец Небесный.

\- Оу, сочувствую. Папка-гомик это стыд ебаный.

\- Эх, мне сказали предупредить человечество вот и хожу, предупреждаю. Внемли моим словам, - видимо, махнув рукой на поведение парня, ангел стал приступил к своей великой миссии. Из ниоткуда вдруг полилась музыка. - придет день и время, когда...

\- Воу, рингтон у тебя конечно заебись, но гля на мой, у него битов побольше твоего будет. - Сиэль вытащил телефон и быстро включил музыку, не забывая двигать головой в такт. У ангела начался нервный тик.

\- Эй, ты, слушай меня! - Сказал с нажимом мужчина, наплевав на достойное поведение. Парень послушно выключил музыку, приготовившись слушать. - Я видел Армагеддон, это просто ужас...

\- Да не, ну че ты, норм так фильмец.

\- Человечество будет жариться на самом дне ада, выжигая и выпекая грехи из своих душ! Ты вообще слушаешь меня?! 

\- Да не ссы, все время слушаю... Человечество будет жарить и выпекать, то есть будет какой-то пир. Я в деле, только чур, готовить не умею. - Ангел пребывал в некоей прострации, не понимая, как достучаться до именно этого конкретного смертного, и стал обладателем самого обреченного выражения лица в мире. Тем временем Фантомхайв поднял одиноко лежавшую листовку и смяв ее в мячик, хитро посмотрел на нимб существа. - Ой, а можешь не двигаться вообще еще две секунды? - Гопник ловко метнул бумажку в середину нимба, словно это корзина для баскетбола и, обрадовавшись сжал кулак скандируя что-то в роде "и Господин зарабатывает еще три очка!". Бумажка отбилась от головы ангела, взъерошив волосы. Сжав кулаки и закрыв глаза высшее существо прошипело сквозь зубы.

\- Выслушай же ты меня наконец, гребаный гопник!

\- У-у-у, тебе кранты, чувак.

\- А я сказал это вслух? - Ангел удивившись, открыл глаза и посмотрел на юношу.

\- Выбирай, тебе влепить с левой или с вертухи?

\- Погоди, но я ангел! - мужчина вскинул руки в оборонительном жесте. - Я могу быть страшен! - руки повернулись к парню, будто их хозяин хотел показать когти. - Ву-у-у-у.

\- Лол, из тебя такой ангел как из меня арабский террорист-камикадзе. - Вдруг раздалось отчетливое тиканье часов и гопник распахнул свою куртку, наблюдая там бомбу. Проглотив слюну, он прикрыл курткой билет на тот свет и продолжил немного испуганным голосом. - Хе, хе, ладно-ладно, верю. Только убери эту штуковину. - Когда бомба исчезла, Сиэль вновь расслабился. - Йоу, ангел, че да как? Как у шефа дела? Кстати, слушай, ты чудотворец?

\- Пфф, естественно. - Мужчина сразу обрадовался, заметив в глазах юноши наконец-таки понимание кто перед ним стоит.

\- Тогда можт покажешь че? Там, ну не знаю, какой-то кролик из шляпы вытаскиваемый, или что.

\- Эх, смертный-смертный, ты хоть понимаешь кто перед тобой? Знаешь кто низвергает все преступления и определяет наказания? - Ангел смотрел на Сиэля с улыбкой и некоей снисходительностью.

\- Че та было такое на литературе. Достоевский вроде написал, не?

\- Знаешь ли ты, что такое Содом и Гоморра? - мужчина проигнорировал ответ Фантомхайва и продолжил. - Или знаешь может, что такое чума?

\- А ты знаешь что это такое? - Парень вытащил из куртки стринги и продемонстрировал ангелу. - Это я и мои ловкие ручонки. - Предчувствуя худшее, ангел заглянул под свой балахон. Чутье его не обмануло.

\- Это мое! Отдай! - Парень быстро кинул белье мужчине.

\- Ладно, мужик, говори чего тебе.

\- Мне нужен покой. - быстро пряча элемент нижнего белья в какой-то карман в складках балахона отозвался мужчина.

\- Покой он на кладбище. А я тебе не гробовщик.

\- И чтобы люди добрее стали.

\- А если так не будет то что тогда? - гопник с вызовом посмотрел на ангела.

\- Тогда будет конец света.

\- Пфф, его уже столько раз предсказывают... - начал было Сиэль, махнув рукой, как ангел мигом заставил его призадуматься.

\- Не будет вай-фая.

\- Засада... А чем я-то помочь могу? - Перспектива остаться без интернета, кажется, пугала парня больше чем всадники смерти.

\- Отыщи себе достойного мужа*, который укажет тебе путь истинный, как мужчина мужчине. - Ангел с чувством исполненного долга хотел уйти, но решил уверится что его точно поняли. Фантомхайв же лихорадочно рыскал в телефоне что-то.

\- Дарова, Алоэ, ты достойный? - В трубку ему что-то ответили и он продолжил. - О, эт супер, тогда давай, этот, поженимся... Ага, друг на друге... Да без прикола... О, правда? Тогда супер, збс. Покеда. - Сиэль сбросил вызов и посмотрел на мужчину. - Все, дело в шляпе, ангел. Кстати, ты бы себя лучше называл не Ангел-Хранитель, а Ангел Соблазнитель, стринги-то у тебя лучше чем у моей телки, а-ха-ха. - Парень рассмеялся, а мужчина, устроив встречу своего лба с ладонью молча исчез так же как появился - в снопе света. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Имеется ввиду устаревшее слово, определяюще мужчину.


End file.
